


The Beatles Go To Transylvania

by denixvames



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen, Paranormal, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: The Beatles next concert takes place at Transylvania. Traveling there seems like an exciting moment for them. When things start going bump in the night, the band members become suspicious of Dracula's Castle. A place where the concert is meant to be at. Things get even more strange once George goes missing. John, Paul, and Ringo will search high and low to find their best friend before it's too late.
Kudos: 7





	1. Twenty Pounds

Paul was at the wheel of their rent-a-car. John sat at the passenger side. George and Ringo were at the backseat. Their instruments were hanging at the back. John was looking at the map. "I don't know, Paul. This doesn't feel right. Why would we perform at Dracula's Castle?" "You remember what Brian said. We have to hit at historical sites. It catches people's eyes." Ringo shivered. "Dracula? As in Vlad the Impaler? I heard he's a vampire and he still haunts the grounds." George laughed. "That's a local legend. He was real but he's dead now. Vampires don't even exist."

"Yeah, the only bloodsuckers out there are businessmen." ,said John. "Relax Ringo. No one else is going to be there but us until the concert starts. We'll be fine." ,said Paul. They soon made it to their destination. "Well, we're here." ,said John. Paul stopped the car. The four stepped out of the van. George looked up. Examining the details of the castle. He rubbed his arms as a chill ran down his spine. He frowned. "Do we really have to play here?" "Sounds like Ringo's fears got to our second guitar player." ,said John. "That's not what I meant!" "Then come here and help get the equipment inside." ,said Paul.

Ringo pushed the large wooden doors opened. The others brought in their instruments. Placing them on the stage which was in front of the inner entrance into the castle. Ringo and Paul took each piece of the drum set. Bringing it to the stage one by one. John smiled at the historical site. "What a charmer, ain't it?" "I guess. Nothing I would bring my girl to. I wouldn't even come here for a vacation." ,said George. "I'd come here everyday if I could." He rolled his eyes. "Of course you would." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Earlier, you wouldn't stop talking about Poe's work. Are you in a sour mood?" "Bah! Don't be daft! I'm just interested in culture. Something that you don't have." "Try me!" "Alright then." John held his chin in thought. "I dare you to go into the castle by yourself." "Ten pounds I come out of there with a rock too!" "Twenty!" "You're on!"

George ran inside. John waved. "Good luck!" Ringo held his drumsticks. Paul had the last small drum. "Hey John, what's all this about?" "Not much, Paul. Just me and George having a bet." "On what?" ,said Ringo. "I told him he doesn't have any culture and he said he wanted to prove he did. So for twenty pounds, he's going to bring back a rock from the castle." "John!" ,said Paul. "What? It was only a joke. I didn't actually mean it." "You twat! No one is allowed to enter the castle because it's fragile! There could also be rabid animals there!" "Oh." "I'll go fetch him." Ringo ran to the entrance. "Wait! We should stick together. All of us can look for him." "But someone has to let Brian know we're here." ,said John. "Then you can stay here and we'll look for him. If anything happens, we'll let you know."

John frowned. "Paul, I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." "You're alright, John. He won't be mad." He nodded. After leaving the last pieces of the drum set, Paul and Ringo ran inside the castle. "George?!" "George!" George glanced at the long set of stairs. Their voices echoed. He smirked. "John thinks I'm chicken already? Ha! I'm no chicken." He ran down the hall. He stopped once he felt like he was far enough. The coldness creeped under his skin. His teeth chattered. "How did Vlad live here?" He rubbed his hands then blew hot air on them. "I should get a rock before it gets worse." The deafening silence kept him alert. His hair stood on its ends. He started walking. Hoping he was imagining things. He stuck his hands in his pants pockets. He looked behind himself every once in a while. "C'mon George. This is ridiculous."

A pebble hit a wall. Footsteps could be heard from behind himself. His chest tightened. He started taking quicker steps. Those footsteps followed his pattern. He soon ran. Never looking back. He threw himself into the nearest room. He screamed the moment he saw that monster's face.

Paul and Ringo had been calling out for him but no reply came. They suddenly heard running. Following it had led to a familiar scream. "George!" ,shouted Paul. The two ran to where the scream was. In a bedroom, George was passed out on the floor. "Oh god!" ,said Ringo. He knelt by his side. His eyes widen. "Paul! Look!" Paul moved George's head to see two small holes on his neck. Blood dripped from each one. "Is he...?" He leaned his head close to his chest. "No, he's still breathing. One of the animals here must have bitten him. We need to call hospital. But first, we have to take him out of here. Help me out, Ringo." Ringo lifted George by his arms with Paul holding his legs.

"John, where's everybody else?" He spun around. "Brian!" He ran to him. "We have a problem." "John! We found him!" ,said Paul. "Dear god...What happened to him?" ,said Brian. They placed him on the ground. "Some animal bit him. Look, there's marks here." ,said Ringo. Brian immediately ran to the cab that had driven him over. He went to the driver. "Do you have a phone? I need to call an ambulance." "No but I can drive your friend to the hospital." "Thank you." He waved The Beatles over. John lifted George off the ground. Holding him in his arms. Brian opened the backseat door. John brought him inside. He shut the door. Brian got in the passenger side. "What are we supposed to do?" ,said John. "Pack your instruments and get to your room at the hotel. You should already be checked in. I'll let you know how George is soon."  
The cab drove off.


	2. Wreath Of Flames

At the hotel, Paul sat at the food of one of the beds. Ringo was pacing back and forth. John held the receiver against his ear. Standing near the rotary phone. Paul fidget. "Ringo, can you stop moving about? It's making me nervous." Ringo stopped. He turned to his direction. "Sorry Paul. I can't stay still. This horrible situation is driving me crazy." "Shh!" ,said John. They silently watched him talk over the phone. "Alright, Brian. Thanks again. Ok, I'll let them know. Goodbye." He hung up.

"So, what did he say?" ,said Paul. John stepped forward. "Whatever that animal was had taken almost a pint of his blood. They're pumping some blood into him right now and got him eating. He's still having a hard time keeping awake though. Brian says he keeps falling in and out of sleep. Waking up with nightmares and all that." Ringo glared. He pursed his lips. Holding back tears. "This is all your fault! You made that bloody bet with him! If you hadn't challenged him then none of this would have ever happened!" He shoved him. John caught his footing. He grit his teeth. "I didn't know there were any animals in that castle! I wouldn't have told him to do it if I knew there was something there!"

He pushed him back. "Just fuck off!" "How about you?" Ringo reached for him. Paul stepped between them with his arms out. "Stop fighting! This isn't going to help, George. And it most certainly won't help us." Tears threatened to leave John. Rising to the brim. "You don't think that I don't know about me fucking up?! I know I did!" Ringo was taken aback by John's sudden outburst. He frowned. "John, I-" "I told him to do it! And every part of me is thinking what kind of a friend am I?" Paul placed an arm around his shoulder. Bringing him to a bed. Ringo stormed out of the room without saying a word. He slammed the door shut. Paul sighed. John sat at the foot of the bed with him. Rubbing his tears away. "Ringo's being a tosser. Don't listen to him." "But he's right. I made that stupid bet." Paul pat his back. "Like you said, you didn't know. Besides, George wouldn't want you to do this to yourself while he's in hospital." John slightly nodded. "Maybe you're right. Thanks, Macca."

The sun was beginning to set. Darkness would soon take over the world. Its moonlight shined on the drummer who was smoking as he walked down the street. Ringo let out a stream of smoke. His cigarette warmed his chest. Helping him fight off the cold weather. "Wish I had a coat." He froze. He turned. There was no one behind him but he still felt like someone was watching him. He shook his head. "I'm overthinking it." He continued walking. "I see you there. Come over." ,said a man. Ringo looked around. "Who's there?" "Only a friend. Don't be frightened." "If you're a friend then come out!" The man stepped into the streetlight. He wore a black aristocrat outfit with a matching cape. His skin color reminded him of a corpse. He opened his mouth. Revealing his fangs. His lips were stained with blood.

Ringo dropped his cigarette. He ran down the street. Heading anywhere as long as it meant being far from that man. He wasn't sure what to even think of him. Was he a monster or a man? It was hard to think straight. George! He had to go to the hospital. He needed to make sure George was safe. The world became sudden swirls. "Come to me, young man." ,said the mysterious figure. How did he even find me? I could have sworn I was far! He caught himself. Leaning against a fence. He gripped the bars. "Back off!" "I am Count Dracula and you shall listen to my commands!" "No!" Following the continuing fences that were part of each house, he held on. Stumbling on the pavement.  
"Help me! Somebody help-!" He gagged. Clamping his hand over his mouth. His vision became worse. He collapsed. His hand caught on a circle of garlic hanging on a fence. Pulling it down with him. Dracula hissed when the horrid scent hit his nostrils. He transformed into a bat. Flying away. That sick feeling had instantly washed off. Ringo blinked awake. Carefully, he sat up. He placed his hand on his neck. No holes. "Huh?" He raised his other hand which had the garlic wreath over his arm. "He didn't attack me because of this?" He looked around. No one was there. He placed the garlic wreath over his neck. He started running to the hospital. Soon, he made it to the entrance. He got to the receptionist desk. "I need to see George!" "Of course, Mr. Starr. I'll show you to his room."

George moved his head about. Mumbling. He groaned. "Hold on, George. Stay with us." The nurse opened the door. "Excuse me, Mr. Epstein but Mr. Starr is here to visit Mr. Harrison." Ringo barged in. "George!" The nurse closed the door. Leaving them alone. "Ringo, what are you doing here? I told you to stay at the hotel." ,said Brian. "I was having a squawk with John. I had to see George." He pointed at the garlic wreath hanging above George. "What's that?" "It's what you're wearing." Brian raised a brow. "Why are you wearing that thing anyway?" Ringo took it off. "Brian...I think I know who attacked him." "What are you talking about? You said it yourself. An animal attacked him." He shook his head. "Before I came here, this man attacked me." "A man? What man?"

Ringo swallowed. His lips pursed. "I'm not even sure you could call him a man. He looked dead. And he had these teeth like a wild dog! It was horrible!" A bead of sweat ran across George's forehead. "H-Help..." The two turned their attention to him. "George." Ringo dropped the garlic wreath. He held his hand. "I'm right here, buddy. Ringo's here." George's skin was much paler. As if he were already dead. "....Ringo?" He slightly opened his eyes. Peeking out a glimpse of the world. His sight caught onto his best friend. Ringo held a small smile. "Doing alright? Are you, George?"  
George smiled. "It's so...cold." The heart monitor let out a flat line.


	3. Runaway Beatle

John was asleep in bed. Paul, at the other bed, tried his best to sleep too. He couldn't stop thinking about the incident at Dracula's Castle. He wondered when Ringo would come back. Both of his closest friends were out of his sight. All except one. John Lennon. His eyes kept glued on the sleeping guitarist. Afraid to lose him too. He shut his eyes for a moment. Squeezing the pillow under his head. They're all safe. They should be. John is here. He's right here. Nothing bad will happen. It will never happen.

Repeating this only raised his fears. His eyes shot opened. It was a challenge to trust that nothing would happen. Admitting defeat, he got out of bed. A slow gentle knocking echoed in the silent room. His nerves shook. His body tensed. He caught his breath. Swallowing the lump in his throat. He took careful steps to the door. "Who is it?" He whispered. He hadn't expected a response because of his low tone. He hoped for none at all. "I am a friend. A neighbor. Would you care to let me in?" He jumped back. "No!" "Do not be alarmed. I am no stranger." The unknown figure tried to open the door. "I don't know you!" Paul slammed himself against the door. A race of thoughts spewed out. "What did you do to George?! Where's Ringo?"

John yawned. He stretched as he got out of bed. "What's going on?" "I think he's here!" He appeared alert. "Who?" "Let me in!" ,said the unknown figure again. "Him! The monster that hurt George!" John grabbed a lamp from the large drawer. Yanking its cord out. He reached for the knob. "What the hell are you doing?" ,said Paul. "If this bastard has anything to do with what happened to George then I'm not going to pass the opportunity to kick his ass!" He twisted the knob. His grip tightened on the lamp. Paul took a step back. He nervously rubbed his hands together. "I don't like this." ,said Paul. "Then stand back."

"Hey! Back off!" ,shouted George. He ran straight to Dracula. Shoving him out the window. Glass shattered along with the wood. Dracula screamed. His body pierced through a tall spiked fence. Hanging there. Lifeless. "George?!" ,said Paul. John dropped the lamp. The impact broke it. George was hunched over, on his knees, near the broken window. His head turned to meet their gazes. Fangs were in front of his upper teeth. "Get away from me!" He ran off. Paul caught him by his arm. "Wait!" George yanked his arm out of his hold. "I'm a monster!" John threw himself over him. Holding him close. "No, you're not. You're a Beatle. You're George Harrison." Tears built up in George's eyes. He shoved him. "That's not true!" He lowered his head. Turning away as he rubbed his arm.

He sighed. "Not anymore. It's like..." Those tears dripped down his cheeks. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm not cold or hot or anything human!" He looked at his hands. He grit his teeth. Clenching his fists. "I'm an abomination!" He punched the wall. Leaving a fist sized hole. Paul fell. "Ah!" A glass shard cut through his hand. Blood dripped from his cut. George gasped. He stepped back. "Paul!" John knelt by his side. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a cut. That's all." Paul looked up. George took another step back. The scent of Paul's hit his nose. "I won't do it!" He ran off. Paul reached out. "George! Stop!" But the vampire Beatle kept running. Paul flinched. A stinging pain shot out from his bleeding cut. He forced himself to stand. Pulling out the glass shard. "We need to stop the bleeding!" ,said John. He ran inside to grab a towel. "I don't have time for that! We need to get George!" Paul ran down the hall.

George continued running from the hotel. A pair of headlights blinded him. He stopped. He raised his arms. Shielding his face. "George! Thank goodness you're alright." He squinted. "Brian?" The car was switched off. Its headlights dimmed out. Ringo hopped out of the car. In tears, he ran to him. "George! You're safe! I was so worried!" "Get back!" George punched him. Ringo stumbled. "What are you doing?!" ,said Brian. "George!" ,shouted Paul. John followed him behind. George clutched his head. "I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" He groaned. "Bloody hell! I can still smell it!" John quickly tied the towel around his hand. Paul walked toward him. "We're here to help. We won't leave you."

Ringo stepped closer too. "Please George. I don't care what you are. You're still my best friend. Nothing feels right without you." He touched his arm. Tingles went up George's spine. He could sense Paul's presence from behind. His eyes suddenly became red. He groaned. "I can't!" He turned to face him. "I can smell it. Your blood. It won't stop." He dropped to his knees. "Stay away! I don't want to hurt any of you!" He bit down hard on his lips. Making himself bleed a tiny bit. He shut his eyes. Keeling over with his arms tight around himself. "Hungry! That's all I can think about. Drinking blood. But I don't want to...!" John knelt before him. "And you don't have to. You have the will to do what you want. Don't let being a vampire change that." George licked his lips. "I'm so thirsty." Ringo knelt. He held him close. "This is a bad idea!" ,said Brian.

"Don't worry." Ringo whispered into George's ear, "I'm right here. We're all here. You can do this. I know you can." George opened his eyes. His fangs revealed themselves. Ringo's heartbeat made him crave for it. He opened his mouth. "George! Don't!" ,said Paul. "He's going to turn him!" ,said John. George's fangs grazed his neck. "You're still you. Nothing will change that. I know my George." ,said Ringo. George's hunger cried out but he froze. Unable to bite down. His eyes immediately went back to their normal dark browns. He sobbed in his embrace. His head rested on his shoulder. Ringo rubbed his back. "It's ok. I'm right here."


	4. Scared To Death

The Beatles and Brian were in a private jet. Flying back to Liverpool. George was covered by a navy blanket. Sleeping in a corner from the windows. A pounding headache remained constant. Pain shot out throughout his body. His stomach growled. He cried out. "George?" Ringo slightly pulled the blanket off. Seeing his glare. "I can hear you!" George snatched the blanket from his hand. Placing it back over his head. "Your heartbeats...Your pulses. I can bloody hear it. Why won't it stop? I just want it to stop!"

Brian pinched the brim of his nose. "We can't do this. We'll have to cancel the tour. Paul's hand has got stitches and George is ill. This isn't like Ringo's hospital days. Replacing one Beatle is simple. But two? I can't possibly do that." "I don't think I could stand doing any concerts while George is like this." ,said John. Paul brushed his fingers over his bandaged hand. "But we all know what the papers are going to say." "Forget the papers! None of what they say should matter to us! They don't know anything about our lives!" "But they do matter, John! It's going to be shoved in our faces. And what would the fans say?" "Our fans could care less about our health!" "That's not true!"

"Shut up!" Everyone looked at Ringo. He pressed his palms against his ears. "Just shut up! I can't stand it anymore! You two are always arguing! You never talk!" "Ringo-" ,said John. "No! You listen here!" He pointed at John as he walked up to him. John bent a bit back to get some space. "This isn't about you or Paul! And this isn't about the band! This is about George! Are you going to help him or not?" Ringo poked his chest. John swat his hand away. He grabbed him by his buttoned shirt. His face was red. Clear as day. "Get your hands off of me." George ran out from under the blanket. He hissed at John. Showing his fangs as he gripped his wrist. Forcing him to let go of Ringo.

"Easy George! Easy!" ,said Paul who placed a hand on his arm. John struggled to get out of his hold. "I would never hurt him! Ringo's a friend!" "Look at me." George faced Ringo. "I'm fine. John's right. We're only arguing. I promise." John could see something had changed in him. He placed a hand over the one gripping his wrist. "In all the years I've known you lads, I would never lay a finger on you lot to prove a point." George released his hold. John massaged his wrist. Sunlight began to burn George's skin. "Ah!" He jumped into the shade. He hugged himself. Sitting against the wall. "My skin...? I can't even go outside anymore?" His knees pressed against his chest. He squeezed his legs.  
A low growl escaped his lips. "First, I feel thirsty for blood. And now, I can't even walk under the sun?!" He ran his hands through his hair. John sat next to him. "You can always buy sunscreen." "And some raw meat. That stuff has plenty of blood." ,said Paul. "I can't possibly make our employees get any of that." ,said Brian. "You won't have to. John and I will disguise ourselves and go to the store." "Are you sure about this?" John shrugged. "It's the only way."

Throughout the plane trip and car trip back home, a coat had to be kept over his head along with an umbrella whenever they got out or went into said vehicle. Eventually, they reached their conjoined four apartments that was more or less a large one story home. The windows were covered by recently bought black curtains. George hid under the covers of his bed. He gripped the side of the mattress. "I-It hurts...So painful...." John flipped the light switch on. Paul placed a hand on George's forehead. "He's burning up." "I'll get his bedwear." ,said Ringo. Paul pulled the covers off of him. "George, do you think you can move for a bit? You need to change clothes to cool down." George pressed a hand against the bed. Struggling to lift himself up. John helped him stand. Ringo placed his white and sea blue stripped pajamas on the bed. "We'll turn away. Just tell us when you're dressed."

George did his best to get into his pajamas quickly. "I'm decent." All three turned around. He nearly fell over when Paul caught him. Bringing him to bed. Ringo took out some covers. Leaving only a few bedsheets. "You'll feel much cooler without all those blankets." Drool dripped from his fangs. He hissed. He gripped the mattress again. "I.....have to...." He groaned. Tossing and turning. John placed a wet cold towel over his forehead. "Shh. It's going to be alright, George. Me and Paul will be back with what you need. Try to get some rest." George gasped between speaking. "Can't....Won't....Drink the blood.." Ringo knelt. "I'm sorry but you don't have a choice. If you don't drink any blood at all then you'll die. I can't lose you. None of us can."

Paul and John got into their disguises. Wearing shades, hats, and fake mustaches. "Ringo's right." ,said John. "Yeah, we won't let you down." They headed outside. George reached out. "The sun...I want to see....the sun." Silent tears crept up. Ringo took his hand. Gently squeezing it. "I wish I could take your pain. I really do." He rubbed his eyes. "I can't even do anything." "No. You are." George held a small smile. "I'm glad that I met you." Ringo sobbed. He rested his head against his chest. "When I saw you in that hospital bed, I thought you were dead! I couldn't believe it!"

The heart monitor let out a flat line. Ringo's eyes widen. "George?! George, wake up! Can you hear me?!" He shook him. Brian shouted, "Help! We have an emergency!" A team of nurses and doctors came in. "C'mon Ringo. We have to leave." ,said Brian. He pulled his arm but the drummer wouldn't budge. "Are you listening to me? They're going to help him! We need to-" "No! I won't leave him!" Brian grabbed him by both of his arms. Forcing him out of the room. As he watched them attempt to revive him, his heart began to race. His chest was burning. He watched George rise and fall from the electric voltage until... "Patient George Harrison has died at-" "NO!" He shoved Brian off. He ran inside. "He's not dead! He's not!" He shook George. "Wake up! We're supposed to do a concert together! Sing some fucking songs! Grow old until we're crippled!" A burst of tears streamed from his drowning blue eyes. "You aren't supposed to do this to us! Don't leave me!" "Ringo, I think it's best if we-" "No, Brian! I won't let this happen! He can't be dead!" Brian held back tears. His lips quivered. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "For god sakes Ringo! Don't do this!"

A nurse faced him. "Mr. Starr, I think it would be best if you left." A doctor placed the sheets over George's body. Brian and another nurse had to force Ringo to leave. Ringo struggled to get out of their hold. "HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"I only realized you were alive when you ran past me and jumped out the window." "I'm sorry. I was scared. Lost." Ringo shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I can't imagine what it must feel like to be a vampire. Still, you are no monster. You're our best friend. Our brother." George rolled on his side. His eyes meeting his gaze. Their hands intertwined. "George, I love you." "Ringo..." His instincts caught up to him. He hissed. "N-No! Run! Get away!" "You can fight this! I won't leave you!" He pounced on him. He pinned him to the floor. Gripping his arms. Ringo tried to get out of his hold. "Stop! This isn't you! Let me go!"  
George opened his mouth. His fangs reached his neck.


	5. The End

Paul opened the door. John and him saw the scene unfold. George's fangs sank into Ringo's neck. Ringo screamed. They ran over. John pulled George off of him. "What are you doing?!" Paul helped Ringo up. "Are you alright?" Ringo rubbed the two holes. "Yeah, I'm fine. He never got anything." George's red eyes became brown. He shivered. His hand was over his mouth. Unable to think that he could have possibly harmed one of his best friends. He ran to the windows. "I have to end this! I can't take it anymore!" "Stop! George, you don't have to do that!" ,said Paul.

"Don't you all get it?" Tears streamed down his cheeks. He gripped his own arms. "Things will never be the same. Even with the help you're trying to give me, I know that eventually I won't be emotional anymore. That part of me will be gone. And I'll have to watch you all die while I'll still be alive for centuries. They'll all figure it out. The world out there. It'll be a mob out there. I know it will." He grabbed an edge of the curtain. "You can find a new guitarist. It won't be that hard." He ripped the curtains off. "No!" ,shouted Ringo. He threw himself in front of him. Tackling him to the floor and away from the view of the window. John and Paul immediately tapped a garbage bag over the window. George looked back at him. "Why Ringo? After everything that I did to you...Why?" "Because you fucking dumbass! I still love you! Did you already forget what we said to each other when you were in bed? I won't let my own friend die!"

He grabbed the steak out of John's hand. Bringing it close to George's nose. "I don't care that you're a vampire. All I want is for us to stick together. What you are doesn't change who you are to us." George sat up. He clutched his head. "Dear god! The scent of animal blood is disgusting!" Ringo dropped the steak. "Then take some of my blood. I don't care what it takes. I won't let you starve." "Ringo..." He brought his neck close. "Go ahead. Drink when you need to drink." George held him close. His fangs went back to the holes it desperately made. John and Paul stood back. Paul felt sick to see his stomach to see this happen. He nearly fainted. Having stumbled. John caught him. "Why don't you take a seat?" He brought him to his bed.

George became lost in the sweet taste of his blood. The addictive scent. His grip on Ringo became tight. His stomach was filling up. "G-George..." He forced his fangs to popped out of his skin. Ringo became suddenly dizzy. His eyes closed. His body became weak. He could barely speak. George had to hold him so he wouldn't fall. "Can you hear me?" "Yes..." "Good." He brought him to his bed. "Can you feel it? The mattress?" "Y-Yeah." He looked at John. "Do we have any orange juice?" John nodded. "I'll get them both some refreshments." He went to Ringo's wall vending machine. He took a paper cup from a tower of them. He filled one up with orange juice then another with water. He handed it the orange juice to George. Going back to Paul to give him some water.

"Alright Ringo. Drink up." George lifted his head up. Bringing the brim of the cup to his lips. Ringo took a few sips. George set the cup on the drawer near his bed. "Sleep tight." Ringo smiled. A tear left his eyes. "Thank you, Hazza." George smiled back. "You're welcome." He went to his own bed where he got undressed. Putting on the sunscreen all over his body. He slipped into some casual clothes. "If anyone sees you they won't let you be alone." ,said John. "I know but I want to go outside." He stared at the door. "My only chance to feel normal." He grasped the doorknob. "George?" "Hmm?" John lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry that I made you go into the castle." George chuckled. John raised a brow at his sudden laughter. "Oh puh-lease! None of it was your fault. I mean sure you challenged me but I made the bet even higher and went in there by choice."  
He sighed. "Honestly, maybe being a vampire won't be so bad. After all, Dracula was all alone in that castle. But me? I've got you three." John smiled. "That's true." He stood. "Why don't we go out?" "What about Ringo?" "I'll stay here with him. You two enjoy yourselves." ,said Paul. "We'll come back with something. Promise." John and George left the apartment. Paul stretched his arms. He took a deep breath. "I need a nap." One of the slots from Ringo's sandwich server had opened. A bat flew through. He turned. Looking up at the figure. "How did you get in here?" He fell off the bed. "Wait a minute! What are you doing?" He ran for the door. A hand gripped his arm. Pulling him toward the figure. He screamed.


End file.
